


Sweet like Sugar Venom

by minnaruzu



Series: Cinnamon [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Canon Compliant, Coming of Age, F/M, Feels, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnaruzu/pseuds/minnaruzu
Summary: Sasuke comes back home after 3 years.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Boruto
Series: Cinnamon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121960
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Sweet like Sugar Venom

**Author's Note:**

> SWEET LIKE SUGAR VENOM title taken from Radio by Lana Del Rey
> 
> I never knew I needed Sasuke x Boruto until I started to become more curious about their relationship and read fanfics about them.
> 
> Heavily inspired by An Oddity by Wetbones. It was such a heart wrenching and beautiful read. Go read it!
> 
> The timeline in this is a bit weird but all I did was age up Boruto and Sarada and the rest of the kids so that they’re 17 in this, and the last time Sasuke came back to Konoha was around 3 yrs ago, when Boruto and Sarada were 14. 
> 
> I needed to write this. I’m not sure if I’ll ever continue this.  
> Warning; one shot.
> 
> x Min

Cursing to himself, Sasuke should’ve probably left earlier. He could’ve prevented this— all of this from happening. Instead, he had just let it happen.

Coming home to a _Welcome Home_ surprise party shouldn’t have been a surprise. He figured Naruto and Sakura would have planned something like this. They planned it way ahead of time, no doubt about it.

People, friends, mutuals— none of whom he never really spoke to were there, and he felt so out of place. More than he already did. 

But he didn’t want to ruin the mood. 

Sakura would probably beat him up and Naruto wouldn’t let him hear the end of it. 

So he mingled as one would do, or at least he tried to. The kids were hanging out in the living room while the adults were having some drinks in the dining room. 

How long had it been? 3 years? His daughter was turning 17 soon, he remembered.

“So what did you usually do on your adventures?” Shikamaru was the one who had asked him. The others had stopped talking to listen in on their conversation. 

Sasuke shrugged, “I would usually carry out missions. Light ones. Easy ones. The ones that Naruto would send me to do.”

“Was it fun?” 

Sasuke never really thought of it. 

“It was just to pass time.”

Shikamaru hummed and that was when Ino decided to chime in, “Did you at least make some new friends along the way?” 

“Not really.”

They knew Sasuke wasn’t really a man of words, and they were used to it. They kind of liked it, that someone in the whole bunch wasn’t like any of them— _loud, outgoing._

“Did you get something for me?” Naruto chirped.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “What would I even get you?” 

“Hah,” Naruto barked out a laugh, “Did you at least get something for your wife?” 

Sasuke frowned, he felt a familiar gaze of longing boring onto him from the opposite side of the room.

“I didn’t.”

  
  
  
  
  


He was glad that his daughter took after him, in a lot of ways. The way she looked, the way she presented herself— she was like an exact carbon copy of him, except that she wasn’t.

She had her mother’s fierceness. Her confidence. Her boldness. Her cockiness too, and dare he say, her strength? 

Sometimes, looking at her and realising that she had her mother’s traits too broke the spell for him. It made him hate himself even more. He didn’t deserve a daughter like her.

He didn’t deserve Sakura.

“Will you be going away on a mission any time soon?” Sakura had asked him the night after he came back home. The two sat down at the dining table across from each other. 

He shook his head.

“I think I’ll stay for a while.”

Sakura pursed her lips, “For how long?” 

“Depends if Naruto needs me on another mission as soon as possible,” he said.

“So… not long.” Sakura frowned.

He should blame himself. If he hadn’t agreed to take Sakura on his trip that one time, would things have been better between them? Could they have not crossed the line? Could things go back to the way it was? 

A part of him wants to tell Sakura that she shouldn’t expect anything from him. 

But he didn’t have to say it because she knew, so maybe that was her own fault too.

They were both stupid.

And then they had a daughter.

“Sometimes Sarada tells me about how much she misses you. Then there are days where she just says she wishes you had never come back,” Sakura told him. 

Sasuke supposed it hurt, hearing it from her instead of Sarada herself, and that’s where his traits came in, and he blamed himself even more.

“I think Boruto feels the same way about his father too.”

That wasn’t any of his business.

  
  
  
  
  


The following week, Sasuke went over to the Hokage Residence on a sunny afternoon, a bento box in his hand.

There weren’t any clouds that day.

When he arrived at the tower, he walked up to the office door before opening it. 

He was met with a sleeping Naruto who had his face buried in a bunch of papers, _typical_ , is what Sasuke thought as he rolled his eyes. 

Gently, he placed the bento box onto the pile of papers and shook the other man awake.

“Wake up idiot.”

Naruto groaned, “Huh?” He asked as he leaned back and stretched in his seat. 

“What are you doing here? Isn’t it your time off?” Naruto asked, confused.

Sasuke scowled, “Can’t I visit my friend at work?” 

Instead of a retort, he got a lopsided grin back instead.

“And what’s this?” Naruto teased, gesturing towards the bento box, but already opening it before Sasuke could respond. “Sakura figured she’d give you some of her well trusted _soldier pills_ since she mentioned that you looked a bit tired and out of it recently.”

Naruto snickered, “Loved the way she put it in a bento box.”

“It’s her way of giving you a loving home cooked meal.”

Sasuke sat down on the couch and Naruto followed suit, sitting opposite him. 

He lied. 

Sakura made salmon teriyaki.

Naruto started to ramble on about his work, and it somehow led to the conversation of the academy and the kids. _Their_ kids.

“Did you know our kids are dating each other?” Naruto asked with his mouth full.

If Sasuke felt anything from that, he didn’t show it, instead he said, “I didn’t know.”

“Apparently it’s been going on for a few weeks now. Hinata told me because Hima told her.”

Sasuke blinked, not knowing what to say to that.

Sarada never told him anything.

“I’m just so…” Naruto tried, placing his utensils down for a second, “I feel like somethings going on with Boruto, but I’m not really good at talking to begin with so I wouldn’t know where to start with him you know? At least with Hima, it’s a bit easier to talk to her because she’s so _out_ there.”

“Maybe that’s why our kids are a perfect match,” Sasuke joked.

Naruto sighed, “I just feel like Boruto doesn’t do what he wants to do and is only doing it to make me and Hinata happy y’know?” 

A bird flew by the window, and Sasuke watched.

“Are you saying that he’s using my daughter?” 

Naruto eyed him slightly, “I’m saying it’s not what he wants.”

  
  
  
  
  


Sasuke, being a former teacher of Boruto, decided he should check up on him.

He found the young boy by the riverside, near where they used to hold lessons together. He was staring down at his own reflection when Sasuke interrupted him, “What are you? Self reflecting?”

The blond haired looked up to see Sasuke leaning against a tree with his hand on his hip.

“Ha ha very funny,” Boruto clicked his tongue as he stood up. He placed his hands in his pockets and faced his former teacher.

“What are you doing here Sasuke-san?” he asked.

Sasuke took a moment before stepping into the light, the moon was the only thing making him visible in the dark night.

“I just wanted to see how my former student was doing,” he said.

“I see. And how do you think I’m doing?”

“Okay.”

“ _Okay_?”

“On a surface level.”

“ _On a surface level…_ ”

Sasuke waved his hand, “Wanna go grab some dinner? For old times sake?” 

Boruto stood there for a brief second before saying, “I’m not going unless it’s hamburger— and you’re paying.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but he’s already walking away when he says, “Yeah yeah whatever.”

  
  
  
  
  


“Question,” Boruto started, “Why did you leave Konoha for the second time?” 

Sasuke stared at him, eyes squinting, trying to understand. 

“Your father sent me on a mission.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t have to go,” the younger pointed out, “Sarada was upset that you left _again,_ sad because she thought you didn’t love her anymore.”

“She tells you these things?”

“She doesn’t.”

“Then how do you know?”

“I just know.”

Sasuke noticed Boruto’s ears start to flush. 

“I’m dating her y’know?” 

“Yes.”

“Are you mad?”

“I’m sure you’re a loving boyfriend to her Boruto.”

“But are you _mad?_ ”

The younger looked at him, but Sasuke couldn’t really pinpoint exactly what the younger was getting at. 

“I’m not mad. I have no reason to be,” he shrugged.

Maybe it was a brief glance of disappointment in Boruto’s face that Sasuke had noticed, but as quickly as it came, it went away. 

“That’s good.”

  
  
  
  
  


“Are you gonna leave again?” Boruto asked as they both walked side by side. Sasuke had insisted on taking the young boy home, said it gave Boruto an excuse for his mother not to be so angry as to why he arrived home so late.

“Why does everyone keep asking me that?” Sasuke asked back.

“Because it’s basically your thing.”

“Well… other Shinobi leave for a very long time too. I’m not the only one.”

They reached the front door of the Uzumaki household. 

“Yeah, but with you… it’s like none of us know if you’ll ever come back.”

He watched as the young boy opened his front door, stepping inside before turning back and giving him a soft smile, “Goodnight Sasuke-san.”

Sasuke didn’t return it.

**Author's Note:**

> As I was writing this I realised how much I didn’t touch on Boruto x Sasuke together and no Boruto does not have a one sided crush, it’s implied (or at least to me it is) that Sasuke feels the same way.
> 
> So... Maybe I’ll do a continuation if you guys want! :)
> 
> Feedback and constructive criticism are always welcome x


End file.
